Numerous types of liquid dispensers have been known in the prior art. One type of liquid dispenser is a wall-mountable dispenser which is commonly used in public washrooms. This type of dispenser generally has a housing which serves as a liquid reservoir for holding the liquid to be dispensed. A hand actuated pump mechanism forces the liquid out of the reservoir. After the liquid has been used up, replacement liquid must be poured into the reservoir from a separate container. Generally, this type of dispenser is rather complex for the function it serves and is made up of a relatively large number of parts, for example twenty or more. In view of the relative complexity of this type of dispenser, it is generally too costly for home use. Also, since the reservoir must be filled from a separate container it is somewhat inconvenient for use within the home.